


Of Angels and Sputtering Wizards

by FlabbergastedBanana



Series: What the fuck am I doing [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All twelve of them, And it sounds sexier than Harry, And wordless, BAMF Harry, Crowley is Rapheal, Crowley still has his wings, Demon Harry, Grammar is apparently spelled Grammer, Harry is Crowley's Brother, Harry is a Little Shit, Harry is bilingual, Harry made a universe when he was bored, Harry used to be Zadkiel, Harry's name is now Hadrian, Hiss hiss, If there is sex, Immortal Harry Potter, M/M, Malfoy has Voldemorté in his housé, Manipulative Dumbledore-kinda've maybe sorta, Master of Death Harry Potter, No beta we fall like Crowley, Omnipotent Harry, Overpowerful Harry Potter, Reincarnation, Reincarnation sensation, They used to be Archangels, Top Harry, Wandless Magic, Wingfic, angel - Freeform, because I say so, creature!Harry, harry has wings, i think, the author can't spell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlabbergastedBanana/pseuds/FlabbergastedBanana
Summary: His brother stared at him, the brother who stood by him through thick and thick, the brother who knew everything, knew that he was hiding from Aziraphale, knew that he was the King of Hell, knew that he missed heaven so much, knew that the rumors about him were not true-“Crowley?” His brother said softly. Oh. He must have spaced out again.“Oh? Yes, hello there, Zadkiel.” His brother smiled warmly, something that looked strange in the human he was inhabiting. Zadkiel was one of the only angels that fell with him, and one of three Archangels that fell. The most notable fallen was obviously Lucifer, who everyone thought was now the King of Hell. Not the case, as Crowley was sitting in his office, his former office.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Raphael (Good Omens), Crowley (Good Omens) & Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy
Series: What the fuck am I doing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700611
Comments: 12
Kudos: 85





	Of Angels and Sputtering Wizards

**Author's Note:**

> What are notes? Do I need to have notes? I'm just gonna ramble here for a bit. Ramble on, like Led Zepplin. Why doesn't anybody else like the golden ages of musi- I'll stop now. This is kinda pointless.

Crowley frowned. He needed to be doing something. His last report had been about 200 years ago, when the plague was going around. Honestly, the things they believed. 

“Crowley? Are you alright?” Aziraphale asked, concerned. 

Crowley waved him off, he was fine; he was  _ great.  _ It's totally not the anniversary of when he had fallen. It's not the day where it  _ hurt  _ to remember. To  _ remember them _ . His brothers, his sisters, his  _ mother.  _ Of course, Aziraphale knew none of this, so Crowley just nodded, and Aziraphale went back to organizing his books.

To take his mind off of it, he decided to do what he does best. Order people around, avoid his self-crippling depression, and brother; who always tried to cheer him up. That usually worked. He nodded to Aziraphale and went down to Hell. 

He went to his office, th _ e  _ only nice room in hell, only fit for the king. Way back when, like,  _ back _ in the day, when Lucifer was still alive, and not yet destroyed by his son, he did actually  _ die _ . Lucifer died. Long before the apocalypse. Long before Adam was born. Since Lucifer died, it was decided that Crowley would take up the position. 

Crowley didn’t want it. But, whatever, he carried on. 

When it came to the apocalypse, he was surprised, as far as he knew, Lucifer had been dead for centuries, he figured that the child was a dud, and played along with Hell’s little game. 

Then it happened. He felt him, his lifeblood. He had a  _ child.  _ A child that was hidden from him for eleven years. Adam was him. He immediately saw that. He knew, he, just,  _ didn't want to know _ . The fact that his child, his blood, was  _ denying him,  _ it hurt. Maybe that one-night stand twelve years ago wasn't a great idea. 

“-ley!”

Crowley jumped, startled. “Who? What? Where?” 

His brother stared at him, the brother who stood by him through thick and thick, the brother who knew everything, knew that he was hiding from Aziraphale, knew that he was the King of Hell, knew that he missed heaven so much, knew that the rumors about him were not true-

“Crowley?” His brother said softly. Oh. He must have spaced out again. 

“Oh? Yes, hello there, Zadkiel.” His brother smiled warmly, something that looked strange in the human he was inhabiting. Zadkiel was one of the only angels that fell with him, and one of three Archangels that fell. The most notable fallen was obviously Lucifer, who everyone thought was now the King of Hell. Not the case, as Crowley was sitting in his office, his  _ former  _ office. 

What everybody else didn’t know was that there were two other Archangels, two other fallen, that no one had seen in centuries. 

People would _ flip  _ if they found out that Raphael was the King of Hell. He was supposed to be worlds away, making a secret weapon, to someday overthrow Lucifer. That was what everyone was told. Zadkiel knew otherwise, as he was the other fallen Archangel. Most of heaven thought Zadkiel was dead. Died trying to protect one of his siblings. 

Curious and quiet Zadkiel. Archangel of freedom, benevolence, and merch. He had always been underestimated, both for his  _ absurd  _ questions, and his overly large wings. 

_ ‘Why _ ?’ He had asked. It was such a simple question, yet so difficult. Angels were not meant to question their creator’s orders. The fact that Zadkiel even thought of the question, made the angels think that there was something wrong with him. 

When it was just the Archangels, God’s first creation, they were together for millennia before the angels came, and another millennia before the creation of the earth. 

Then Lucifer said that humans were wrong, they were inconsequential, and Crowley, at the time, Raphael, did not believe that humans were inconsequential. Neither did Zadkiel. Most of their siblings agreed with Lucifer’s ideals, humans were beneath them. Yet, when he went to kill them, God cast him out. Both Raphael and Zadkiel were also cast out, Zadkiel for forgiving Lucifer, and Raphael for agreeing with him. 

Of course, no one knew but the two of them, and  _ God _ . And he was fucking angry about that. Why should only they know? Know that their mother, their  _ creator _ cast them out.    
  


“-and then we can go and prank some people, yeah?”

Crowley looked up at his brother, rose from his seat, and smiled. His brother happened to be quite hilarious in his distractions. The fall was hard on both of them, and what better way to ignore it than to scare the living  _ shit  _ out of people.

\—/|—|\—/

  
Draco  is was a Malfoy. A member of the Noble and Ancient House of Malfoy. His pale and fair complexion was comparable to even the most beautiful of Veela. 

His silver-blonde hair was brushed formally. Usually, it was held together, demanding the attention of all who gazed. Well, except for Saint Potter. Alas, this was not a normal day in the life of the beautiful, unresistable-( **oh shut it Draco** !) Draco Malfoy. He had taken the initiative to flee- _ ahem  _ took a tactical retreat from the Dark Lord Voldemort. The man was insane! 

Pale hands shook, tightly gripping the spine of an old, ancient book. It seemed to  _ bleed _ Dark Magic;  _ magic  _ that called him, luring him into a trap. But, still, could not bring himself to regret it. ‘ _ Well,’  _ he thought, ‘ _ no going back now.’ _

Draco rushed to his room on quiet feet, cautious of the Death Eaters that roamed his manor. He collapsed onto his bed with such exhaustion, and held the book close to his chest. He finally had his ticket out. 

His fragile body was still trembling under the stress of The  _ Cruciatus _ . Aftershocks of the curse wracked his frail nerve structure. He so badly, just wanted to  _ give up.  _ ‘ _ Not if you want to live _ ,’ he thought bitterly. 

Draco brought out his wand and cast lumos, again he checked the room for eavesdroppers, and once satisfied that there were none, he breathed deeply, and cemented his betrayal to The Dark Lord. Bringing out the book, he registered the title, “ _ Omnes Scire Opus sit Sumonitor.”  _ More commonly known to purebloods as “All a Summoner Needs to Know.” The cover was black and decrepit, showing only a fraction of it’s true age. The spine was just nearing destruction, and the pages felt so  _ ashy _ , he was afraid to touch them. 

Opening the book, he located the index, and ran his finger under the old, inky, black words. Once he found the one he was searching for, he flipped to the page of Demonology, and assessed his options. 

“Wizard and Witches have used the supernatural world for many years, centuries even. Creating bonds between each creature, taking note of each species that roamed the supernatural world. 

House Elves, once high elves, but no more. The species referred to as “House Elves” comes from a Bond from an Ancient Sorceress who had been betrayed by a lineage of Elves, cursing them under her kin’s blood for ages. Other magic users caught onto her idea and used it for their own, and subjected  _ other _ species, diminishing the magic in their blood.”

This book was one of 24, and was only passed down through certain families, and their ancestors vowed that it would never be copied. The Malfoy family had been one of those families, and this book held their secrets. Their ‘ _ tricks’  _ of the trade. It had his family’s history with different creatures, and different bonds. 

He noticed the title,  **Ancient Beings of Power** . This section was different, it tied the summoner’s soul to an Angel or Demon. There were thoroughly written down warnings, saying how the angel/demon might reject you, and that you might die from magical exhaustion. Apparently, the being, after bonding to the summoner, is supposed to replace their magic, and if the summoner had no being? You died. 

The summoner gained protection, and the being gained a soul, or basically, control over the summoner’s soul. Depending on the terms of the contract, and the species of the Being, there were limits. Limits Draco were willing to test. He had to survive, he just  _ had to.  _

With the Dark Lord staying in his home, his father in danger, his mother...his mother. He sighed and rested his head against the headboard. He had no choice but to summon a being that would connect to his soul. Hopefully, it would be enough power. It would have to be a dark being then, he thought with a smirk. He practically lived in dark magic. He hated having the Dark Lord in their House.  _ His House.  _

After searching many pages, he finally reached the one.  **_The Harbinger_ **

\—/|—|\—/

  
“Well, you know, as well as I, that Heaven is just a bunch of,” Crowley paused and raised his voice, “DICKS WITH WINGS!”

They were both highly drunk, and walking down some street in London. 

“Oh! Yes! Yes they are!” Zadki-Hadrian. Zadkiel said something about Hairy names or something, but, all Crowley knew is that Hadrian was his  _ new _ brother. 

“Like, remember the time when Gabriel fucked up my planets!” Hadrian was waving his bottle around wildly, as if to reenact the horrible scene. 

“Yes, well, you know they consider it to be a universe now?” Crowley drawled. 

Hadrian frowned, “Well yes,” his tone started to  _ whine _ , “ _ but Gabriel messed up my planets!” _

Crowley was about to tell him to suck it up, when Hadrian doubled over. Crowley was immediately helping his brother stand back up, but was debating on punching the prick who sold them the-

“Crowley.” Hadrian’s tone was soft, and a smile was slowly spreading across his face. One of the horrible, inhuman things, that you saw right before you died. In fact, Crowley thinks it was the same smile Brutus wore, when Caesar fell. The fact that thunderclouds were suddenly appearing, just added to Hadrian’s scary persona. 

“I’m being  _ summoned!” _ Crowley’s eyes popped out. 

Not really, but, that could've happened. It’s been a really long time since someone has had access to the instructions to summon a Lord of Hell. It was surprising, for one. But it was also a  _ lot  _ of fun. 

Crowley smiled warmly, “Go, you bastard. Have your fun!”

Za-Hadrian smiled back, “You’ll be okay?” Crowley would be. He would go to Aziraphale, curl up on his couch, surrounded by the smell of old books and wake up with one of his favorite beings in the cosmos. 

Crowley smiled, and gave him the two finger salute. He then stumbled off to find Aziraphale. 

Hadrian smirked and let the summoner take him where he was wished. 

Only, once he saw who it was, he couldn’t quite keep in his incredulous burst of, “ _ Malfoy?! _ ”

\—/|—|\—/

Draco had carefully read the page of  **_The Harbinger_ **

It required very little items, surprisingly. Black chalk (that was used to draw an enochian devil's trap), blood of a virgin (it didn't say it had to be human), and an offering from the summoner. 

Draco was going to wing it. What did he have to offer? His life? His soul? The demon was already getting that. 

As he finished the enochian devil's trap, he prepared to incant the summoner’s chant. 

**“Conjuro te harbinger magnum, ut tu meam et munera mea, et custodiat animam meam!”**

**(** **_I summon thee, great harbinger, may you take my offering, and protect my soul!)_ **

As he pronounced the last syllable, a great darkness entered the room. It crawled from the corners of the room. It sank from the dips in the ceiling. It crept from under the door in his closet. The darkness was a strange, smokey substance. He couldn't quite take his eyes away from it. All of the most began to gather in the middle of the circle, forming a humanoid shape. 

The first thing he heard from the black darkness though, startled him. 

“ _ Malfoy?!” _

Draco couldn't quite hide his gasp at the familiar looking person-demon-whatever the hell it was. It certainly was Potter, that much he could tell. This Potter though, was more grown up. His face no longer held the boyish look, but it was more mature, and in need of a shave. His hair looked less like a bird’s nest, and his  _ eyes _ . How could he not notice! Before, his eyes were green, but now they positively  _ glowed.  _ They  _ glowed  _ like the eternal spring, like the green you would see on an extravagant island. They shone with years of experience, years of war, and  _ power. _

__ Oh Merlin, he could feel the power radiating off demon Potter. It was no small thing. When he had been in the presence of the Dark Lord, he had thought that Voldemort was the most powerful thing out there. That was nothing in the face of Demon-Potter. 

The way he stood, he carried himself like he could destroy the world with a flick of his finger. Salazar, he probably could. 

His hands were in his pockets, and he was slouching gracefully. (How did one manage to  _ slouch  _ gracefully?) And in place of the shock, was a slowly spreading smirk. Potter  _ never smirked.  _ Potter was always  _ smiling.  _ Smiling sincerely, without a  _ hint  _ of malice. However, the demon in front of him was Potter, and he was smirking, and he was  _ hot. As in temperature.  _ **(Sure Draco, whatever helps you sleep at night)**

“Well?” Potter drawled, “I believe you summoned me?”

Draco shook off his nervousness. “Yes,” he licked his lips, “I am in need of protection.” There. Draco had said it. He hoped he didn't have to explain any more. 

The demon must have read his thoughts. For he only held out his hand. 

Malfoy hesitated, then shook it. 

“We have a deal, then.” Potter said, and his eyes  _ glowed.  _

\—/|—|\—/

_ How much did I drink?  _ Hadrian thought, morosely. He was on the floor, why was he on the  _ floor? _ Awareness was slowly coming back to him, and last night's memories slowly trickled through his mind.

“Oh  _ hell.”  _ He moaned. He had just made a deal with Malfoy. A sealed the ritual. With  _ sex.  _ Honestly, sex wasn’t bad, but  _ Malfoy?  _ The biggest prat- well, Crowley always held a special place in that category. He had spent most of his lives with Crowley, mostly after he remembered his nature…which reminded him. He had to fix the age. 15 was just too late. He should just remember everything in every life at all times, from the beginning. 

Rome was nice. He and Crowley spent most of that life playing pranks on Caesar. Or Brutus. Or just about everybody that was there. As a dare from Crowley, he was challenged to get Caesar, Brutus, and Cassius in a threesome,  _ with  _ **_no_ ** _ demonic or angelic powers.  _ It was hilarious, because Casius hated Caesar, and Brutus loved both of them, and Caesar loved Brutus, and oh it was beautiful. 

The wizards! How could he forget about them. Ironically, during one of his lives, his name was Merlin. The  _ havoc  _ he reeked with the power of a wizard alone, was amazing. He never knew that he would get so famous! He and Crowley went around doing impossible things, slaying dragons, shapeshifting into a dragon, making friends with a dragon, mostly just things that had to do with dragons, really. 

France’s revolution had been okay, he supposed. He didn't like his stupid skin condition. Being in the bath usually helped. He did like however, telling the king to fuck off. In the newspaper. Then he was assassinated. It was so sad. He died in a  _ bloody bathtub.  _ Crowley still wouldn't let that one go. 

A groan filled the air, and he was once again reminded of Malfoy, or Draco, whatever the heav-hell his name was. 

Draco slowly opened his eyes. “What the hell happened?” Draco did not look too good right now. 

Hadrian gave a slow, lecherous grin, “You sold your soul~!”

Draco groaned again, somehow managing to be more dramatic. Draco was already on the floor, and all he had was a blanket covering him. They were still in Malfoy’s room, and Hadrian could practically see the awareness come back into his eyes. Draco startled to his feet, terror showing on his face, “Stay away!” He cried, “Stay back!”

“Not what you said last night, dear.” Hadrian paused, and took on a vindictive xpression. “What was it that you said, Draco?  _ More! More! More! I want it all! Just give it to me!” _

Draco’s face was turning a lovely shade of pink, and the little part of him that was still Harry Potter, relished in it. Draco still stayed silent. He was backed up against the wall, his knees against his chest, and the only thing that was covering him, were the bed sheets from last night. 

Hadrian had no such luxury of bed sheets, and just stood there.  _ In the nude.  _ Totally naked. He didn’t mind. He wasn’t ashamed. He was a  **(used to be, but whatever)** fucking archangel. Though, from Draco’s gaze, and last night’s behavior, it seems he didn’t mind either. 

Hadrian waited for Draco to regain his dignity (what little of it remained), before speaking. “You have willfully entered a binding contract with a demon, a  _ Lord of Hell,  _ at that. Your soul is now mine to do what I wish, as long as you stay protected in your lifespan, however short it may be.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
